bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Society in Rapture
Categorize? How are we going to categorize the citizens of Rapture??? are we going to categorize them before Bioshock 1 or after all the games or before everything went to hell. We dont know when people become Little Sisters, Big Daddies, Splicers or died? or should we just make a long list of every citizen to date? or just delete the section??? Shacob (talk) 03:18, February 23, 2014 (UTC) CATagorize all the nameless Cats?? (and named ones in Minervas Den) anyway...... This is geting more confusing: having the same name pop up in different categories like Eleanor Lamb. And are we going to wright the status of the person in every situation ( Before, during, after the Civil War)... this just seems a little sloppy. Shacob (talk) 15:02, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Do you think Ray Lardner would qualify? It seems to be under the implication that he became a Frost Splicer. ZanyDragon (talk) 15:14, February 23, 2014 (UTC) yes I would think so.. Shacob (talk) 15:27, February 23, 2014 (UTC) What's The Point? Listing all of the citizens here seems like a fruitless effort. All of these individuals are listed under the BioShock Characters, BioShock 2 Characters, BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters pages. These categories aren't the best (Non-mutated, mutated, corpses, fate unknown), and only serve to spoil the plots for their respective games or create speculation. At least on the above mentioned pages the characters are categorized by game. Why is this page even here in the first place? What's it's goal/what questions is it seeking to explain? At least the Rapture, Rapture Storyline, Rapture Timeline and Rapture Civil War pages have a legitimate purpose in explaining the downfall of the city. All the information about the inhabitants on this page can be covered on those other articles. If there isn't a compelling reason to leave the citizens here, I'm going to vote we delete them from the page and just post links to the BioShock Characters, BioShock 2 Characters, BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters pages. Unownshipper (talk) 03:59, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :Looking at this article now, almost three years after it was created, it seems abandoned. It is only linked to 7 proper pages and nothing is sourced. Most of the info here is already covered on various other pages, most listed above in Unownshipper's post: Rapture, Rapture Storyline, Rapture Timeline, Rapture Civil War, Rapture Citizen, The Great Chain (Economic Ideal), The Rapture Family, etc. It seems like most of the info is just repetitive of what other pages state and any new info listed here could be fitted into those pages. :So I'm wondering if this page is actually needed. The page it self does no harm but I don't think it does much good either, as it is not in proper use. If we decide it stays, it needs to be expanded and linked to. I think there was an idea at one point to link every "citizen of Rapture", "resident of Rapture", "working class of Rapture", etc, on character pages, but that didn't go anywhere. The only character linked to this page now is Herschel Weiss, as an example. :I'm hesitant of adding the delete template on the page, as I want to know what other think. :--Shacob (talk) 14:22, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::(Indenting for better readability) If this page is indeed redundant, we might as well make it a candidate for deletion, however, I think it is a good idea to have pages like this one. They act as a summary about a specific subject: The society in Rapture in this case. I'm one of the people, while loving games like BioShock, who are horrible at connecting the dots, especially about fragmented information like the subject of this page. A page like this, for me at least, is very useful to understand and read up on the society of Rapture. Otherwise I'd have to search on other pages, with much change I wouldn't be able to find it. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 14:55, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :::When I first asked "what's the point of this page," that was when this was the "Rapture Inhabitants" page, a truly redundant article with a vague name ("Inhabitants" could've included the Big Daddies, animals, anything really). I'm not trying to sound self-important here, but that page basically was a poor version of the Character Tracker, and a list of people like that works better as a blog than an article. :::Since then, this article has been renamed, repurposed, and rewritten. I concur with Mainframe98, the BioShock narrative is long and winding and I enjoy an article that expounds upon some of the finer details. I'm very fond of the "Reasons for Emigrating" section in particular as it explains the mindset of the people who would sign on for something like Rapture; also, having a quick link to all the Character pages is convenient IMO. In that sense, this article isn't redundant, it's supplementary. :::The problem is the sections in the middle which too similarly mirror the content of the Rapture Storyline, Rapture Timeline and Rapture Civil War pages. Rather than summarize history, this should be retooled to focus on how the different social groups and classes reacted to different key events in Rapture's history. Rather than be deleted, this page just needs a decent editing. :::Unownshipper (talk) 03:47, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Illogict of the plotline : "These men and women were paid comparatively little and many found themselves without jobs once the city's construction was completed." Were they paid so little? Is that a speculation? Such work usually gets premium pay. This isnt Columbia where convicts were kidnapped to become serfs. Why would they then come to Rapture? and with the likelyhood of preconstruction on/near the surface would many who took part in the work even have to gone to Rapture afterwards? The construction in the depths was more automated and took alot more trained technical people than a bunch of men manhandling materials. Those would actually be higher trained/paid workers than 'grunt laborers'. Likewise would Ryan bring in a bunch of people who in a few years would become a problem? - if they were not likely(even told up front) to be adaptable enough to find new jobs in Rapture once construction ended (people did that all the time in the real world and to expect/make/imply so many to sit as dumb useless lumps is actually insulting). Similarly he wanted people willing to compete, understood the philosophy he was basing the city on and not a bunch of potential parasites he went to such efforts to get away from in the first place. For those bound to settle there, I would actually see part of the workers payment being full ownership a future residence in Rapture. We are never quite told what kind of numbers there were of these 'poor people' (Paupers Drop probably could only hold 100 people as seen for example) and how many 'not poor' people there were in the rest of the City. And when it came to 'economic distress', Rapture weathered that earlier one in 1952 (when the AE construction and city building stopped) but it was later that ADAM and Atlas's terrorists did Rapture in -- a destabilizing factor that could so easily overwhelm our current 'caring' welfare program-filled real world even easier than it did Rapture. Its just another case of a game 'Fail-topia' DESIGNED to fail to be the setting for a shoot -em-up game :I'm pretty sure it is speculation that someone else put in. When I renamed the page, I just strightened it up a little, I didn't have time to take out all the bull. :Unownshipper (talk) 22:07, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Error on this page Civil War: Line 14: Following...........(Error here, nonsensical, not sure what to do?) :For starters, you could explain what you find wrong about it. :Unownshipper (talk) 19:52, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :LINE 14: - Following this Ryan had Rapture seized Fontaine's assets. -????? :- : :Andrew Ryan tock control over Fontaine Futuristics and sunk the Fontaine's Department Store to the bottom of the sea and tuned it in to a prison. :Shacob (talk) 20:28, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :The sentence nonsensically states that Ryan had Rapture (a city) seize Fontaine's assets, and in the wrong tense???? Shacob - your above sentetence would be better on the page. :Yes, that is quite oddly frased... I think they ment the city as in the City Council, maybe? :Shacob (talk) 20:44, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Social life - question? I was going to write a chapter on the social life in Rapture, theatre, cinema, football, tv, bars, etc. and the difference in social life for the rich and poor, but this topic does not seem to belong here ? Does anyone know if there is a page covering the social life for the citizens of Rapture ? Evidence given Rapture's "...No gods..." motto "religious backgrounds were afforded equal treatment in Rapture. As for religious practice, Ryan advocated atheism in government and religious freedom in the privacy of citizens' homes." I keep seeing this statement being added or redacted. I'm pretty sure it should be removed given Ryan's disdain for religion and the only evidence of religion shown in the Bioshock series was the bibles smuggled in, some biblical crazed Splicers ("Jesus loves me this I know..."), or the Rapture Family and Simon Wales, all of which were illegal in Rapture and had to be kept secret or hidden until total loss of the city commenced. 07:03, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :A Public Address Announcements says this :Mary: I'm a criminal, Jim! I've been so anxious about the bills that I actually prayed for help! How can I show my face in public? :Jim: Mary, Mary, Mary. Praying isn't against the law! In Rapture you're free to believe whatever silly thing you'd like! Just respect your neighbors and keep it to yourself. :Mary: Keeping god to myself lets others believe what they like. Sounds like freedom to me! :I'm not sure if this is in game but this is found on the talk page of BioShock 2 Public Address Announcements, some off them are heard in the multiplayer but iam not sure about this one. They where originally going to be heard in bio2 but was not thanks to a glitch. :Shacob (talk) 07:34, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ::ReligiousRights ::No state religion where the altruism is forced upon citizens by the powers of the state. Individuals still have the right to worship, but not to force it upon others. :::Perhaps Ryan knew that he could not control peoples personal beliefs, he probably would have prefered a population of atheists in Rapture, but he needed to bring too many different types of people into Rapture to build it. He was probably hoping that education and indoctrination would eventually get rid of religion. The communist states in the mid 20th century tried to get rid of religion but I am not sure how successful they were, many religious buildings and religious works of art survived. Or perhaps he was just against any form of organised religion and did not mind what peoples personal beliefs were. Once again, you're not listening! It's not that different religions are being welcomed to Rapture, it's that PEOPLE of different religious backgrounds are afforded equal treatment. Even into the 1950s, individuals of Jewish, Islamic, or Catholic (ie, the Irish, the Italians, Hispanics, etc.) heritage were treated as second class citizens among the WASP elite. Rapture offered them a chance to be treated equally so long as they were willing to work. Now can we get past this? Unownshipper (talk) 05:01, April 28, 2014 (UTC) You didn't even quote it correctly: Groups marginalized in mid-Twentieth Century American society such as women, homosexuals, and people from various racial, ethnic, or religious backgrounds were afforded equal treatment in Rapture Quote This quote is not bad exactly, but it might be too biased. User:Testxyz will undoubtedly pitch a fit that it's too "Anti-Ryan." Where is it from exactly? I don't recall that line. It mgiht be nice if we can get a quote about the whole of the community and what it was meant to be. Anyone else have some suggestions? Unownshipper (talk) 18:40, April 8, 2015 (UTC) :It's said by a man outside of the Rapture Records on High Street who was complaining about Ryan locking people in Fontaine's. It is a bit "Anti-Ryan" but I like the kind of dark tone to it, and it is how a lot of people believed Ryan saw them after his exteme actions during the war. Still, I don't mind replacing it if there is something more fitting :Night at the Kashmir (talk) 19:29, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::It's perfectly fine for now, and if people don't have a problem with it then there'll be no need to change it. ::Unownshipper (talk) 21:24, April 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Ryan would just remark that 'there will always be complainers who talk much and achieve little'. ::For that quote, the 'war' hasnt even happened yet, so it couldnt reflect 'extreme actions during the war'. Locking people into the store is also a very strange way to create a 'prison' (as is easy access for bathyspheres, no guards, letting the prisoners run loose, leaving weapons and plasmids lying about, disconnecting from the city utilities, etc...) 01:42, April 9, 2015 (UTC)